


Сделать и жалеть

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши и Ибики в баре обсуждают, как Гай ухитрился поиметь их обоих





	Сделать и жалеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425246) by nobiki. 



Двое сидели в глубине бара, положив руки на полированное дерево стойки. Между ними стояла бутылка саке. Какаши плеснул его Ибики в чашку и приподнял бровь, когда тот осушил ее одним глотком. Он налил еще, потом еще одну, потом дал бармену знак, что им нужна еще бутылка. Ибики, сгорбившись, обмяк на сиденье, явно дойдя до нужной кондиции.  
– Значит, рестлинг…  
Ибики кивнул, наконец-то сообразив подлить саке и Какаши.  
– В фундоши*?  
– Предполагалось, что да.  
Какаши улыбнулся под маской, уже заранее зная, что будет дальше:  
– Дай-ка угадаю. Вместо этого он надел зеленые трусы-тонга.  
– Угу, – Ибики заерзал на табурете, – ненавижу зеленый цвет.

***

  
Дружеское соревнование. Прекрасный способ держать себя в тонусе. А Какаши только что вернулся с трудной миссии, и Гай отчаянно тосковал – прошло уже несколько месяцев без единого вызова. Так что, решил Ибики, даже если ему надерут задницу – что вполне вероятно в матче борьбы без правил, – он уйдет, гораздо лучше понимая сильные и слабые места мастера тайдзюцу. Что до фундоши… ну, это станет его преимуществом. Размер и шрамы Ибики пугали большинство людей. Стоило бы знать, что Гая напугать невозможно!  
Ибики заморгал, глядя на зеленую и обтягивающую штуку на Гае. Выглядело дико. И ничегошеньки не скрывало.  
– Уверен, что хочешь драться прямо в этом? – с беспокойством спросил он. Там было так много… волос. Они торчали во все стороны. Это могло быть больно.  
– А что не так? – наивный простодушный Гай… Ибики не стал ничего объяснять.  
Сам бой проходил так, как Ибики и ожидал. За последний час он не уступил свои позиции, а в третьем матче они зашли в тупик. Гай не сдерживался, и в доказательство Ибики мог продемонстрировать даже отметины от зубов. Впрочем, он тоже не сдерживался, полностью преодолев свою брезгливость от выбранного Гаем гульфика – он наотрез отказывался считать это нижним бельем. Так что Ибики не стал дважды раздумывать, когда рука Гая соскользнула с его плеча, а защита Гая ослабла. Ибики тут же повалил его на землю – не придавил, но зажал бедрами его шею. Осталось только посильнее сдавить…  
И тут Ибики посмотрел вниз. И уставился на полосу зеленой ткани, мужественно сдерживающей толстый кусок плоти в считанных сантиметрах от его рта.   
– Сдавайся, Гай. Я выиграл, – зарычал он, прижимая бедра Гая к полу.  
– Еще нет, – ответил Гай, хотя звучал немного задушено.  
Ибики свел бедра плотнее – но так Гаю потребуется еще много времени, чтобы отрубиться.   
– Слушай, я вообще-то могу укусить тебя за член. Прямо сейчас. Но очень, очень не хочу этого делать. Так что просто сдайся, – Ибики не то что трогать – смотреть на него не хотел. Член смахивал на огромную волосатую гусеницу, зажатую в зеленый обтягивающий кокон.  
– Ну попробуй, – усмехнулся Гай, едва глотая воздух.  
– Как скажешь, – Ибики опустился ниже, повернул голову вбок, приоткрыл рот…  
И миг спустя вскрикнул и, застонав… оказался на земле. Поверженный.

***

  
– Он тебе яйца облизал, да? – Какаши не отрывал взгляда от противоположной стены.  
Ибики залпом выпил еще одну чашку:  
– Угу.  
На пару минут повисла тишина. Ибики вновь заерзал на стуле.  
– Я же говорил, плохая была идея, – Какаши плеснул себе саке.  
– Говорил, говорил, – Ибики опустошил очередную порцию выпивки.  
Какаши выпил и откинулся назад.  
– И он ведь не остановился?  
Какаши вовремя пригнулся, когда чашка в руке Ибики разлетелась на куски, а глиняные осколки брызнули во все стороны. Бармен невозмутимо поставил перед ними еще одну чашку, три бутылки – и сбежал в безопасное укрытие задней комнаты.  
– Не хочу об этом говорить, – Ибики опять изменил положение на табурете, перенося вес на локти.  
– Лучше стой, так легче.  
Ибики покачал головой и понизил голос до еле слышного шепота:  
– Вычеркиваем это.  
– А. Понял. Забудем, – вздохнул Какаши, а затем склонился к Ибики и зашептал: – Горячая ванна. Холодный компресс. Мягкая еда. И в следующий раз соглашайся только на оригами.  
– Угу, – Ибики отвел взгляд, потом задумчиво посмотрел на Какаши, пьющего очередную плошку. – А ты?..  
Какаши кивнул и допил залпом:  
– Совет. Если он захочет в «Камень-ножницы-бумага», не соглашайся.  
Ибики отсалютовал чашкой и сделал глоток за своего друга.  
– Даже если поначалу я буду выигрывать? – яйца у Гая все же не из стали. Ибики был уверен в своих силах – одна удачная партия, и…  
– Особенно если поначалу ты будешь выигрывать, – Какаши уставился на дно своей чашки, потом залпом осушил ее. По его телу прошла едва заметная дрожь. – Не хочу об этом говорить, – добавил он, когда Ибики открыл рот.  
– Ладно.  
Они посидели молча, цедя чашку за чашкой, пока не выпили все три бутылки. Спотыкаясь о барные стулья, они вышли в ночь – бесшумно ступая в темноте. Пьяные или нет, но они оставались ниндзя.  
– Потом привыкнешь, – пробормотал Какаши, когда они расставались на перекрестке.  
У Ибики, к его чести, челюсть не отвисла – точнее, не буквально.  
– Серьезно? Откуда ты?.. – он прервал сам себя и кивнул, потом махнул на прощанье. Какаши ведь тоже не хотелось это обсуждать.

**Author's Note:**

> *фундоши – набедренная повязка, традиционная мужская одежда для японских спортивных соревнований


End file.
